Conventional pre-fabricated wall assemblies do not in all instances provide the desired strength, soundproofing and fire resistant characteristics desirable in building walls. Further, where the entire wall is prefabricated, it is relatively heavy and difficult to manipulate. The reason for the large weight is the plentiful use of reinforcing studs or the like which are normally positioned between facing panels. These studs extend the entire length of the panels and while serving to prevent buckling of central portions of the panels, add greatly to the overall weight. If soundproofing and fire resistant characteristics are to be provided, it is usually necessary to hand pack appropriate foam or cellulose type material between the various studs prior to the attachment of one of the panels. The operation is relatively time-consuming and thus expensive both from a material and labor standpoint.